


Something Tragic About You

by Rueitae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, and are grateful for each other, they miss the Lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae
Summary: Pidge and Lance have a moment gardening together at the Galaxy Garrison greenhouse. Post series, canon-divergent.





	Something Tragic About You

**Author's Note:**

> I did a title prompt and this is what I ended up with for this title. Was written on my phone while on vaction. Short, sweet, and not well edited.

Lance confessed he’d been admiring how cute her face was when her nose tingled, body freezing mid action for several tics before,

“A-achoo!”

He couldn’t help but smile even as she whiped her nose with her loose sleeve. “Pidge, your sneeze is adorable.”

She glared at him, sniffing and pointing a pair of sheers at him. “It’s not funny.”

Lance sat back on his legs, sticking a trowel in the dirt. “Hunk was right, it is a little bit funny.”

“It’s a tragedy,” Pidge insisted, gesturing to the flowerbed in front of them, or what would be once they transplanted a few more alien flora. “I’m the Green Paladin, the supposed  _ Guardian of the Forest _ ,” she said with air quotes, “and pollen irritates my sinuses more than most people.”

“Well, for having allergies, I think you’ve been doing a fantastic job,” he said. “I think Green would be proud.”

His chest filled with warmth when she finally smiled. It doesn’t last long though, twitching back into a frown. She looked away from him, back towards the latest hole they’ve created for an Olkarion rose bush. 

“Do you think,” she wondered, “they’re lonely?” 

Lance laughed lightly, anything to get her to smile again. “Who? The flowers?”

A half grin tugged up her face. “No, the Lions,” she clarified. “They were waiting ten thousand years for us after all and now they’re —   


“Gone,” Lance finished, a prick of sadness invading his heart for not just one, but two Lions. “Well, it’s kind of like all of us,” he said. “They were separated for so long, but now at least wherever they are, they’re together.” 

He took her gloved hand gently. “Now that there’s no big threat to the universe, they can be at peace.”

Pidge chuckled, and fell into his side. He welcomed it, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she snuggled in. He stole a kiss from her forehead, lingering to take in the quiet moment between his classes. 

“... I guess I can handle a few sneezes for Green’s sake. I think she’d be just as fascinated with cultivating flowers as tweaks to her cloaking device.”

“Of course she would, and so am I. You’re amazing no matter what you do.”

Pidge shifted to lock gazes with him, warm brown eyes filled with love and cheeks lightly flushed. “You’re pretty amazing yourself. Thanks for the pep talk, Lance.”

Heat rushes to his face though this isn’t even the most romantic situation they’ve been in together. Yet here at  _ work _ doing a task they’ve both done a hundred times caused them both to be blushing messes. 

Pidge rose to his eye level, securing her arms around his neck. Lance leaned in, drawn by a bond less mystical and much more human. 

Their lips barely brush when the HUD on Pidge’s glasses beeps and a video communication opened. Lance jumped back with a yelp, moment ruined. 

“Pidge! Oh and Lance too! Excellent!” Allura said from the screen, hands clasped together to excentuate her enthusiasm. “Just who I was looking for! I just received your gift and I cannot thank you both enough!”

Allura all but shoved the single potted juniberry towards her monitor. “It has three leaves! They’re so exceptionally rare, how did you do it?”

Pidge preened at the praise. “Coran was talking about the legend at your birthday party last deca-feeb. I managed to isolate the mutation and a month later we had that!”

Lance sighed, heart rate slowing to normal after the surprise. 

Wait.

“We sent that yesterday,” Lance gaped. “How do you have it already?”

Allura winked. “Thanks to our very own delivery wolf. Kosmo loves giving gifts, he never teleports without one now after getting a taste of the Blade’s relief efforts. Thank you both!”

“Anything you want, Allura,” Lance smiles. Relief filled his heart all over again as her near sacrifice ran through his memory again, always going dark wondering what would have happened if the Lions hadn’t stepped in. “We’re just glad you’re with us.”

“As am I,” she agreed. “I’ll allow you both to get back to work. Let me know when you’ll be bringing the new cadets to Altea!”

“You’ll be the first to know!” Pidge chirped. “I’ll call you later about the new vehicle designs. I want to get an alchemist’s input.”

“I look forward to it, Pidge! See you both soon!”

The communication ended. 

“Oh well,” Pidge said with an exaggerated grin. “I  _ guess _ I have to stop planting and go check on the helicopter.” She set the back of her hand to her forehead. “What a tragedy.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “And everyone says  _ I’m _ the dramatic one.”

Before he could move, Pidge stood and took a quick kiss from his cheek. “I’ll catch you later Professor Holt. We can see who’s more dramatic when we get home.”

Lance wheezed as she left, face burning. It hadn’t been that long since he got his last name changed and he was still getting used to it.

But when Pidge said it like that he became a weak man. 

And that was not tragic in the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the Lance Holt movement. 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://rueitae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
